1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to distributing wireless signals throughout a building.
2. Background Art
Wireless devices continue to gain in popularity due to their increased portability and mobility. Such devices include telephones, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), pagers, entertainment devices, and the like. These devices work at a variety of modulation frequencies and communicate using a variety of modulation techniques.
One problem with many such devices is the inability to obtain a sufficiently strong communication channel while within a building or similar structure. One solution is to provide a plurality of antennas with supporting wiring and transceivers throughout the building. While this method is effective, it requires extensive infrastructure making such a system expensive and impractical for existing structures. Another proposed solution is to use ventilation duct work existing within a building. However, the solution proposed requires various modifications to the ventilation system including adding electrically translucent grills, ground planes, reflectors, absorbent foams, couplers, and specially constructed sections of ducting.
The ability to transmit and receive wireless signals within a building without extensive modifications is needed. Any solution should be inexpensive and readily adaptable to a wide variety of buildings and structures.